


holy weather

by maple (leeyoobin)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Vignette series, healthy poly dynamics because we don't do love triangles here, is this porn with plot?, mentions of death and a general dark overtone but nothing super explicit, minji is death, siyeon is a reaper, yoohyeon is a grim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeyoobin/pseuds/maple
Summary: perhaps minji is human enough at this point to pick favorites.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	holy weather

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is, and honestly it might not be the only thing in this universe because i really love the worldbuilding and i left a lot of things unsaid here. there's definitely some plot here, i guess?? but also smut, because you know how it is. idk. 
> 
> if you didn't read the tags then tw for a general overarching theme of death and i guess you could say sacrilegious overtones since like...you know, the concept of death and a very vague confusing grasp of the afterlife.

It’s dark when Minji parks in front of her old but well-kept Victorian style mansion. The lights are on inside, and even in the darkness she can see the carnation-pink paint that covers the siding, the combination of the promise of someone else being home and the faintly peeling paint both welcoming in their own way. She reminds herself to hire someone to fix up the places where the pink is peeling up to reveal the greying primer beneath and then unlocks the door to go inside.

“Minji!” Yoohyeon says, from inside the house, loud enough Minji can hear it from the front door. She’s scarcely locked it behind her and set down her purse when Yoohyeon comes barreling in, sliding on her Homer Simpson socks on the wood flooring and nearly tripping over her own limbs.

Her eyes shine and her smile is like a lighthouse, glowing in a way that always promises refuge from even the smallest storm in Minji’s life. She wiggles with all of the energy of her canine form, and Minji chuckles and opens her arms for a hug, “Good evening, love. How are you?”

“Good. Siyeon and I redboxed a shitty horror movie but we wanted to wait until you got home from work to watch it. I made pasta and it’s in the fridge for you to heat up.” Yoohyeon seems very proud of herself, and Minji kisses her soft cheek.

“Thank you. That all sounds wonderful. Let me shower and we’ll watch the movie, okay?”

“Cool, yeah. Long day?”

“Not any longer than normal, luckily.”

Yooh nods and nuzzles into her neck briefly before returning to where Siyeon most likely is in the living room. Minji showers and washes away the day, shampooing her purple hair twice even though it makes it fade faster than she likes. She’s used to her job at the mortuary, but Yoohyeon has a sensitive nose and complains when Minji smells too much like formaldehyde and cremation ash. 

She watches a vortex of violet cyclone down the drain, sighing out an exhale and filling her lungs with shower steam. It’s always nice to come home to this after a long day, because after being alive so long, time has lost all meaning except for the fact it tends to drag its feet, often kicking and screaming.

Today was better than most though, the kind of busy that kept things moving and didn’t let her slip into a mind numbing monotony. So when she steps out of the shower and towels her hair dry and gets dressed in her favorite pajamas (the pink ones covered in bunnies--ones Siyeon had gotten her for Christmas in a rare expression of absolute softness), she feels refreshed and in a good mood.

The movie is even worse than Yoohyeon made it sound, and her pasta doesn’t heat all the way through so it’s a bit cold in the center when she tries to eat it. But she sits on the couch with Yoohyeon’s head in her lap and Siyeon curled against her side making wry commentary about the plotholes in the movie, and Minji is very content with that.

* * *

Minji doesn’t really know when she came to exist, or how long she’ll be conscious of herself fully. She knows she isn’t the first, the last, or the only, that Death is a system like a massive spider web, and she’s only one of the points attached to the branches of whatever metaphorical tree is holding it up. She vaguely is conscious of her past iterations, whispers of memories spanning since the beginning of time and maybe earlier. She’s aware of her other current selves, the Deaths that extend all over the world, separate but also one entity, all at once. It’s complicated and also not like she’s meant to be a social creature.

She isn’t dark and brooding though. Exhausted and ancient, yes, but her house and even her office at the morgue are decorated comfortably modern, windows lined with happy plants (ironically, she has quite the green thumb) and frames filled with pictures of her with Yooh and Siyeon. She tries to be normal, and she usually just lets the well-oiled machine of Fate run without interference. It rarely ever breaks down or needs her help, anyway, she’s just meant to be present on the very rare and catastrophic instances it does.

Sometimes, though, she’s allowed to make choices. She’s allowed to repurpose souls before they can step through the doorway in reality to the Other that waits for them after death. Usually they’re young, people who still have life left even if it’s been taken, ones with healing in their hands and an inherent desire to guide and to comfort, even if it was one they never realized. 

Reapers and grims are fairly common. It’s not like Minji has _time_ to be everywhere at once, guiding every single soul when it crosses over, even if she’s inherently aware of every single one all over the world. 

And perhaps she’s human enough at this point to pick favorites.

She’s been soft for Siyeon ever since she granted her her abilities as a reaper probably 15 years ago at this point. Yoohyeon is more recent, in their lives for only 5 years that both feel like an eternity and no time at all. They’re Minji’s weakness, her oasis in an endless desert, and even though love is such a mortal emotion, she isn’t really sure how else to describe what draws her to them.

She considers herself very lucky that they feel the same.

* * *

Minji is off from work, enjoying her Sunday afternoon curled up on the couch, reading using the warmth of the sunlight pooling like honey through the big bay window in the den.

Siyeon and Yoohyeon have been out all morning, because even as Minji’s favorites, they still have their own duties. There are always souls waiting for guidance. The road to the Other is straight but can be frightening and it’s important to have them there to keep any wayward souls from getting lost.

She hears the door unlock though, and is expecting to come through the door with their usual banter. Instead she’s met with silence, and she looks up since she can see the entryway from her current perch. Siyeon sets her scythe on the rack next to the door and hangs her cloak next to it, perhaps with a bit more care than normal, something inside of her delayed enough that it forces her to pay attention to details for once.

And then there’s Yoohyeon. She hasn’t shifted back, and she looks up at Minji with her eyes like liquified amber. She’s in the shape of a golden retriever, like normal, but her fur is blacker than black. A void of all color and light, deep enough that if Minji was a lesser being, she could probably sink into it and drown forever.

Yooh’s ears and tail droop though, and she pads over and lays next to Minji on the couch, her head settling on her lap heavy with a sadness that dims all the lights in the room and maybe even the sunshine outside. Immediately, Minji runs her hand over her soft fur, tangling her fingers in and letting the dark fluff fill the spaces.

“Bad day?” Her voice is gentle.

Siyeon slumps down on the chair across from them, and she’s more hardened than Yoohyeon, tends to carry all of this like it doesn’t matter even when it does. But Minji looks at her and sees the garden of violet circles under her eyes and the way her shoulders curl in like they’re fighting a heavy weight.

“We had to escort like...a whole schoolbus of kids today,” Siyeon says, and she manages to sound nonchalant, even though Minji knows her well and can read her thoughts and thus can practically see the poison of remorse staining the words, “Yoohyeon was a huge comfort to them, but you know how much energy that uses…”

Minji nods, “I do.”

Yoohyeon’s fur is impossibly soft but so is the rest of her. Sometimes Minji thinks she’s made out of feathers, the way she’s always so gentle and airy and full of optimism. But that makes it easy for her to fall, for her to be hurt and damaged by the weight of the work that they do.

“I’m sorry,” Minji tells Yoohyeon softly as she strokes at her fluffy ears, and it isn’t an apology for the day’s events. It’s an apology for choosing her, shaping her into the grim she is and forcing her to deal with things like this just because Minji was drawn to the color of her soul.

Sometimes, even Death regrets her choices.

Yoohyeon licks her fingers to tell her it’s okay, even though Minji knows that, at least for today, it isn’t okay at all.

* * *

“You’re sure you can handle this on your own today?” Minji asks, the next morning.

Siyeon nods, smirking at her teasingly, “You hand picked me and you don’t think I can handle my job alone? I’m offended.”

“Well, when I hand picked you, I didn’t expect you to wear a Halloween costume all the time,” Minji snorts, even as she helps Siyeon adjust her cloak. Siyeon rarely wears the hood up, so Minji smooths it around her collar for her.

Siyeon pouts back, “It’s an aesthetic! You really think I’m going to be the grim reaper and not carry a badass scythe? That would be a wasted opportunity.” She takes the aforementioned object in her hand, “Also, it isn’t a Halloween costume. This thing is really fucking sharp.”

“Uh huh. You know all the other reapers are terrified of you because you like to slice open reality to make the door to the Other instead of just...you know...snapping your fingers or waving your hand like a normal reaper?” Minji replies, using her sleeve to carefully wipe a few fingerprints from the blade of Siyeon’s scythe.

“They’re just jealous of my style,” Siyeon scoffs.

Minji rolls her eyes, but it’s affectionate, and she kisses Siyeon gently with the sort of tenderness two beings of Death maybe shouldn’t be able to express, “Whatever you say, Singnie. Be safe out there.”

“Always,” Siyeon grins, but the expression falters, growing more serious, “Take care of Yoohyeonie, alright?”

“You know I will,” Minji promises.

Siyeon nods, brandishing her scythe. And then with a wink at Minji, she uses it to rip open a doorway right there in the foyer, stepping through it and into the city. Reapers don’t have a specific checklist and are invisible to normal humans while at work, just going wherever their senses draw them to start collecting souls for the day. So it’s amusing to watch Siyeon casually step through a doorway in reality itself, right into busy morning traffic.

“Siyeon, you know I hate when you open portals inside the house!” Minji chides.

“Love you too!” Siyeon replies, and the doorway closes behind her.

Minji sighs and shakes her head, but she can’t fight back the smile that tugs at her lips. 

She makes some tea and gets a big tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream out of the freezer, warming two spoons under hot water in the sink before she takes all of it upstairs. Yoohyeon is sleeping off yesterday’s sadness, and Minji isn’t the greatest interpreter of human emotion, but she figures ice cream for breakfast can patch over most wounds well enough.

* * *

Minji knows things are better a few days later when she gets up early for work and the entire house smells like pancakes and bacon. She follows the scent downstairs and pauses in the doorway of the kitchen.

Yoohyeon is in one of Siyeon’s One Ok Rock t-shirts and soft, baby blue underwear. She carefully plates fluffy piles of pancakes and sings along to the song playing quietly from her speaker that she has set on the kitchen island.

“ _ I once believed love would be burning red, but it’s golden… _ ” Yooh sings softly, her voice a gentle melody, and Minji feels a smile rise to her face, glad to see her sunshine girl has risen again. But she always does, resilient and bright, every single time.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Minji says.

Yooh jumps, because even though she has her enhanced senses even in her human form, she’s not the best at using them, something that Minji and Siyeon have always found adorable. She grins at Minji sheepishly, “Hey! I wanted to make you breakfast before work.”

“I can see that. It looks amazing, babe,” Minji smiles. Yooh turns off the oven after she plates the bacon, moving the pans off the residual heat.

Minji crosses over to kiss her, and Yoohyeon smiles into it so wide it’s messy and their teeth bump together. They both laugh, and Yooh seamlessly pulls Minji into a slow dance as the song reaches the final chorus. They sway together in the early morning light for a long time, even when the song changes to one that doesn’t really work as well for their slow back and forth.

It probably helps that they keep exchanging soft but heated kisses, entirely oblivious to the music itself. It’s just nice, and Minji can  _ feel _ how much lighter Yoohyeon is in the moment, how the sadness was like a physical weight that she’s shed and left behind for now.

Eventually she sits on the counter and Yooh feeds her syrupy bites of fluffy pancake, giggling every time she steals one for herself, occasionally forgetting what she’s doing to sing along to whatever song has started playing.

Minji just loves her so much she feels like her chest might burst.

She’s late for work by almost half an hour, but it’s not like her clientele are going to complain anyway.

* * *

That night, she comes home, and it feels like a much longer day than normal. The time got away from her, dredging on so slowly that her muscles feel tired even though she shouldn’t be capable of that sort of human weakness. She shuffles into the house, finding the foyer empty and the living room dark.

She trails up the stairs instead, and immediately finds Siyeon and Yoohyeon in Siyeon’s room. She walks down the hall, following the beacon of light from the partially open doorway like a moth to a flame. When she peers through the crack, they’re sprawled across the bed, playing co-op on some video game Minji can’t even begin trying to understand. 

She likes to watch them together, how Siyeon is so protective of Yoohyeon, how they shine brightest around each other and make each other laugh at things that shouldn’t even be funny. Minji loves to watch them make music together and argue over who gets to be the big spoon. And even now, she adores how Siyeon has her legs casually thrown over Yoohyeon’s lap, Yooh’s elbows perched against her bare shins as they work together with a silent understanding, quiet except for the fingers rapid against the buttons of Siyeon’s PS4 controllers.

She waits until they obviously reach a stopping point, figuring by Siyeon’s “ _Fuck yeah, bitch_ ” that they’ve achieved whatever they were aiming for. Her knuckles rap against the door gently, and both of them immediately perk up.

“Come in!” Yoohyeon says, even though this is Siyeon’s room, because their spaces are one and the same at this point.

She steps in and closes the door behind her, toeing off her work flats and collapsing on to the bed next to them, still dressed in her knee-length skirt and her neat black button-down. Luckily she’d done paperwork all day, so Yoohyeon’s nose doesn’t wrinkle and she doesn’t tell her she smells gross, because really she just smells like the perfume she’d put on that morning.

“Hey,” Siyeon smiles, “Is it safe to guess that you had a long day?”

“So fucking long,” Minji groans, rubbing her hands over her eyes, “I feel so worn out.”

Yoohyeon has long since paused the game, and she moves the controllers aside before coming over and flopping gracelessly on top of Minji, nuzzling under her chin and kissing her neck, “I’m sorry. Do you want to take a bath and then just go to bed early?”

It does sound nice. Baths are her favorite, the best way to just relax and let whatever bath bomb she’s chosen melt away all of her stress and annoyance and everything else clinging to her skin. So she hums in thought, about to reply and say that yes, she would love a bath.

Then her eyes flutter open, and she takes them in.

Yooh has sat back, waiting for her answer. She’s in a different outfit from that morning, her hair still a little damp from a shower she must have taken recently. She’s in one of Minji’s shirts and a different pair of underwear, one that shows off her muscular legs. Her broad hands rest on Minji’s thighs, squeezing gently and subconsciously.

Siyeon is in a t-shirt and boxers, her hair messy because she fell asleep on it wet last night. Her lips pout in concern at Minji’s state, and she’s not wearing makeup, but her features are still so striking despite that. They’re both absolutely beautiful, even in these casual moments, and Minji has to admit that the human form is some of the greatest artwork the universe has ever managed to stitch together.

“Mm, a bath would be lovely. But I can think of something I would like first.”

Siyeon and Yoohyeon look at each other in realization. Yoohyeon’s cheeks flush like they don’t do this all the time, and Siyeon’s expression shifts into a grin that shows off her charmingly crooked bottom teeth. “Yeah? I think we can help you out with that something, if you want.”

“Trust me, that’s what I want,” Minji replies, voice a little lower.

Siyeon leans in and kisses her first, hand cupping her jaw. Her mouth is warm and her lips are incredibly soft, the kind that Minji is weak for every single time. It’s deep and heated from the start, because Siyeon has never been the most patient person, and Minji doesn’t mind that at all.

Yoohyeon’s hands are immediately busy as well. They leave their comfortable spot on Minji’s thighs and she unbuttons her shirt instead, knowing Minji is particular about the state of her work clothes. She helps her ease it off and Yoohyeon folds it neatly before setting it aside. Minji is a bit too occupied to thank her, but she figures the way she unhooks her own bra and arches her back to give Yooh permission to explore is enough to get her point across.

Siyeon trails heated, open-mouthed kisses down the front of her throat at the same time Yooh’s soft fingers dance over her stomach and along each of her ribs before finally pausing to cup her breasts in her palms. Minji lets out a sigh that carries with it the faintest note of a moan, and Yooh grins brightly, “You always sound so pretty.”

Against Minji’s throat, Siyeon hums in agreement before sinking in her teeth and sucking a violet bruise against the pale skin there. Minji would normally tell her not to leave marks, but for now she doesn’t mind. They belong to her quite literally, their souls her possession, but she’s never liked to view it that way, and the garden of bruises Siyeon is leaving is a nice reminder that she belongs to them just as much.

Yoohyeon’s thumbs brush over the peaks of her nipples, still gentle and almost delicate, obviously wanting to take her time more than Siyeon. They’re such a contrast, but they also work seamlessly together, when Siyeon gently pushes one of Yoohyeon’s hands away to focus her attention on Minji’s chest, and Yoohyeon takes her spot higher up instead, capturing Minji’s mouth with her own.

She closes her eyes and just enjoys it. She can tell them apart well enough--the way Siyeon is sort of possessive and always carries a fire inside of all of her motions, burning deliciously at Minji’s skin with both her fingers and her mouth; the way Yoohyeon is soft but not tentative, every kiss and mark and brush of her fingertips underlined with an affection that on worse days Minji truly believes she doesn’t deserve.

It’s Yoohyeon that unzips and removes her skirt, folding it neatly once it’s off completely. It’s Siyeon that curses under her breath when she pulls at Minji’s tights and the sound of fabric tearing breaks through the panting breaths and rising heat. But Minji just kicks them off the rest of the way, arching an eyebrow at Siyeon who looks up at her sheepishly.

“You’re lucky I think it’s hot that you’re so eager,” Minji says, glad her voice is steady despite how flustered she’s beginning to feel.

“Oops?” Siyeon offers in reply, and Minji playfully shoves at the side of her head.

Siyeon grins back, and Yoohyeon giggles, close to Minji’s ear again as she kisses along the curve of her jaw all warm and soft, “At least it wasn’t me this time.”

“Remember that time you ripped her new shirt?” Siyeon pipes up from where she’s pressing kisses just above Minji’s knee.

Yoohyeon whines dramatically, “Stop it! You said you wouldn’t bring that up anymore.”

“What about that time you tried to be cute and pull down my boxers with your teeth but you--”

“Siyeon,” Minji interrupts, “I think there are other things you could do with your mouth right now.”

Yoohyeon giggles again, and Siyeon smiles up at her, humming contentedly when Minji runs a hand through her messy blue hair to let her know she isn’t actually annoyed. She’s definitely impatient though, especially because Yoohyeon has found the sensitive spot in the dip of her collarbone and is grazing her teeth against it in a way that makes Minji want to press her thighs together.

Siyeon’s lips trail up Minji’s inner thigh, and after a moment, she nuzzles her nose against the slick center of her simple black underwear. Minji allows a faint sigh at the feeling, and meets Siyeon’s eyes. They’re generally a beautiful shade of brown, like whiskey perfectly aged, but now her pupils are wide and dark with want instead. It’s just as beautiful, but in a very different way, “May I?”

“Of course, my love,” Minji replies, appreciating the manners.

Siyeon eases down the fabric with a sort of reverence that makes Minji feel like a goddess (and really--isn’t that what she is? Or even something more than that?). And then she’s immediately holding Minji’s thighs apart with strong hands and dragging her tongue against her, attuned to the older woman enough to know that Minji isn’t really in the mood for this to be drawn out.

Yoohyeon’s mouth finds her chest again at the same time, and Minji arches her back with a low moan, one hand tightening its grip on Siyeon’s hair while the other comes up to card through Yoohyeon’s. 

“Such good girls,” Minji murmurs, voice a low timbre in her chest, the last coherent words she really remembers how to say as they work her over.

Siyeon keeps her nails long and constantly manicured, but she’s good with her mouth to make up for it. It’s the perfect alternation of languid strokes against the base of Minji’s clit and occasionally wrapping her lips around it to suck at it instead. But Minji knows very well Siyeon loves the way that the latter makes her hips jerk and twitch in response, and the fact it gives her an excuse to press her nails into Minji’s thighs just hard enough to leave crescent-moon marks against her skin.

Yoohyeon just covers her with adoration, marking up her chest and her throat almost a ridiculous amount, kissing her face and her mouth and nipping at her ears, never lingering too long but present enough Minji feels alight with the affection. Yoohyeon presses wordless  _ I love yous _ into every heated kiss, every teasing sweep of her tongue at the shell of Minji’s ear, every aching graze of teeth against her jaw.

It just makes Minji wetter under Siyeon’s mouth, something she can hear reflected in the slicker sounds that escape and feel in the way Siyeon just grows more eager, shaking her head back and forth as her tongue strokes against Minji’s clit. 

Eventually, when Minji’s thighs start to tense and she’s aching and swollen under Siyeon’s mouth, spiraling lazily but desperately towards a peak, Siyeon shifts her position. Her left shoulder ends up under Minji’s strong thigh and she leans more towards favoring that side, spreading her wider open . Minji is only briefly confused until Yooh’s hand trails down, taking advantage of the new position and the room Siyeon has made, so she can bury two fingers inside Minji’s dripping cunt.

She moans louder, a little mindless, her inner walls immediately tightening around the delicious intrusion. And Yoohyeon curls them expertly, matching Siyeon’s timing with that same wordless synchronization, pressing the pads of her fingertips against exactly where she needs to in tandem with the firm, more rapid strokes of Siyeon’s tongue.

It feels like she’s being set on fire from within, a burning with the epicenter between her thighs that quickly fills the rest of her body with an almost overwhelming warmth, in the best way. “I’m close…” She manages, breathlessly, her voice the kind of raw she would be embarrassed about if she didn’t feel so fucking good, “Oh _fuck_.”

Neither of them let up. She briefly opens her eyes and takes in the way Siyeon’s hair sticks to her forehead like small cerulean rivers, her cheeks flushed and eyelids heavy with her intense focus towards making Minji feel as good as possible. Her eyes meet Yoohyeon’s immediately after, where the grim is pressing marks against the soft plane of her stomach. She glimpses her soft lighthouse smile before her gaze shifts to Yooh’s strong forearm as her fingers work inside of Minji and the sight is enough for her to close her eyes again.

When she cums, she cums hard, tugging at Siyeon’s hair and wrapping her other hand around Yoohyeon’s shoulder, desperate to ground herself. It feels like falling into the Other, her entire body shuddering with a white-hot pleasure that makes her moan brokenly and pulls through her in slow undulations even after she’s collapsed back against the mattress again.

Siyeon and Yoohyeon draw out every shiver, every small moan, until Minji pushes both of them away, her cunt flushed with overstimulation. “Good...good...that’s enough.”

Yoohyeon pulls out carefully and almost immediately presses her fingers against Siyeon’s lips. Siyeon sucks at them greedily, cleaning them of Minji’s slick, and Minji watches them with heavy eyes, just enjoying the view of Siyeon drooling a little around Yooh’s fingers before the grim pulls them free and replaces them with her mouth instead.

They collapse against the pillows next to her, all three of them exchanging messy kisses until Minji feels like she’s returned back to her mortal body enough to function.

“That was fun,” She murmurs, and Siyeon snorts out a laugh.

“Considering how hard you came, that was an understatement,” She retorts, and Minji swats at her shoulder.

“Hush, I’ll smite you.”

“I dare you.”

“Oh, do you?”

Yoohyeon rolls her eyes and settles fully between them, “And you guys say  _ I’m _ like a kid.”

Minji chuckles and nuzzles her nose against Yoohyeon’s as Siyeon presses a soft kiss to the side of her long, statuesque neck. Yoohyeon sighs at the contact, melting immediately, and Siyeon smirks and kisses her a little less gently.

“Stop it or we’re never gonna get to taking a bath,” Yooh says, but she doesn’t sound like she actually wants to stop.

Minji shrugs in response, “The bath can wait. I think the only bath bombs we have are those ones Bora made when she was obsessed with Pinterest a couple of months ago anyway.”

“Mm, fair. Guess we gotta make ourselves so worn out we won’t mind, huh?” Siyeon replies, and Yoohyeon is already pressing her back against the bed and slotting their thighs together in a way that only promises that this isn’t going to end any time soon.

“Sounds reasonable,” Minji says, with a bemused grin.

Maybe the almost desperate love she feels for the two of them is too human. Maybe it’s something she doesn’t deserve. But god, she feels it so deeply, and there’s no other way she would rather spend her eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this feel free to hmu on twitter @siyooagenda or my cc http://curiouscat.me/lilacyoobin


End file.
